Without Her
by anonymous-spashleylover
Summary: Aria Montgomery is forced to leave her life in Rosewood behind. Now attending a co-ed boarding school, she meets her roommates Emily and Samara. Their seemingly perfect relationship is put to on the line, and it is up to Aria to help fix it.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Samara's P.o.V

I never thought it would get to this. I feel the crisp fall air flowing through my hair and I can't help but look down. I skim through the crowd, several stories beneath me, but I can't see her. Just her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Fields are looking up confused as hell, along with the rest of the crowd.

I've never been the most popular girl here, that was always Emily. Being the best swimmer in the state helped, that's all anyone ever knew about her though. I knew the real her. I knew she was afraid of heights, I knew she loved Hot Cheetos, I knew her favorite movie was Titanic. But above everything else I knew she was in love with me.

Correct that, she _is_ in love with me. I know she has no interest in that Ben guy. She just hates the thought of being disowned by her parent, so she's dating him to make them happy. I feel the wind pushing me again, as if it wants me to jump. I take a deep breath and lean forward, giving into it's demands. But as my mind is letting go, along with my body, I feel a hand wrap around my wrist. Pulling me back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Reviews are love. This is only my second story, so please be nice.**

Aria's P.o.V

As I stare out the car window I can't help but think that this move will be good for me. I mean I love Rosewood, but considering the events that took place there I'd rather leave them behind. I catch my mother's eyes through the rearview mirror, she smiles and I return the gesture half-heartedly. I'll miss my father, but he made a decision.

"Are you alright honey?" I hear my mom say.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About dad." I hear Mike whisper from my side. I look towards him, but he turns away and starts listening to his Ipod.

I decide not to push on his statement and continue to stare out the window. A few minutes later we arrive at our new school. Oak Hill Academy. It's surrounded by miles of woods, and barely any roads. _At least we have privacy_. I think to myself. I see some students playing tennis, some playing instruments or reading, but most are just laying down talking and looking at the sky.

"It's not so bad Aria, I'm sure you'll make friends right away." My mom says as the car comes to a stop. She hands me and Mike our schedules, a map of the school, and a piece of paper of where our dorms are. "David, would you be a sweetheart and help the kids with their bags?". My step dad nods his head and gets out after us.

David Banner came into our lives after Alison DiLaurentis, my old friend, had convinced me to tell my mom about my father's infidelity. He was one of my mother's ex-boyfriends from college. About a year later, in my freshmen year of high school, he asked her to marry him. I wanted to hate him so badly, for taking my dad's place, but I just couldn't. He's perfect for my mom.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare into space?" He asks me while flashing his pearly whites.

"Huh? Oh, no I just-" I look down and notice my bags in front of me. "Forget it."

He nods and closes the trunk. "We'll see you in a few months kiddo."

"O.k." I say and start grabbing my bags while he walks back to the driver's side door. Then I notice something. "Hey, Dave?"

He turns around. "Yeah?"

"Where's Mike?" I ask. He points to a group of boys playing lacrosse. Among them was my brother._ Of course_. "Thanks."

"No problem" He says, finally stepping into the car and driving away. Once I hear the sound of gravel crunching under tires stop I walk over to my brother.

"Mike, are you going to be able to find your way around?" I ask once he takes a breather.

He nods. "One of them is bound to know where I'm going." He says pointing at the group of guys huddled by the water fountain.

"Alright, remember we start our first class tomorrow at eight. And you NEED to be in uniform." I stress.

"O.k. mom." He jokes and hugs me. Even though he's all sweaty I let him. "I'll call you if I need anything and you do the same, alright?" I nod. "Love you Ar." He tells me before going back to his game.

I take a deep breath and straighten out my blue plaid uniform skirt, my white Oak Hill Academy polo, and blue stripped tie before walking to my dorm. When I enter the East wing of the girls dorms it feels like everyone I pass by is staring at me. Like they know I'm new here.

I walk into the nearest elevator and quickly press the 8 button. Once it stops I walk up to the last door in the hallway and knock. "It's open!" I hear a girl yell in between laughs. I turn the door handle and walk in. "Oh, hey, you're the knew girl. Ariel right?" A raven haired girl says from one of the beds, while a blonde walks in from, what i assume is the bathroom and takes a seat next to her.

"Yeah, and it's Aria." I correct her.

"Sorry."

"It's o.k., people tend to do that a lot." I say while setting up my thing at the empty bed near the window.

"Well I'm Emily, and this beautiful girl next to me is Samara." She says.

"Nice to meet you guys." I start putting up pictures of my family when Samara speaks for the first time.

"A-ri-a" She says pronouncing each vowel. "Pretty, what does it mean?"

I smile at the thought. "It means air in Italian but in music it means an expressive melody performed by a singer."

"You do have a nice voice, would you mind if I called you melody?" She asks.

I turn around to face her. "I guess not." I say and she jumps out of the bed happily.

"This is going to be a great year for you trust me, right Em?" She says, and Emily smiles up at us and nods.

_Well that was easy._ I thought making new friends would take forever, let alone befriending my roommates. I couldn't help but subconsciously agreeing with Samara. _It is going to be a great year._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Reviews are love.**

Aria's P.o.V

After setting up everything in my new room I fell asleep on the bed, and now I can't fall back asleep. Surprisingly. I sit up in my bed and look at my bedside clock. 5:18 blinks back at me in bright red numbers. I scan my eyes around the room and notice that neither Emily or Samara are here. I get up and make sure their beds are empty before checking the bathroom. Nothing.

I head back to my bed._ Maybe they just went for a jog, I used to do it_. I lay my head back on my pillow and stare out of the window. And that's when I saw them. I sit up again to make sure I'm seeing right. I rub my eyes and adjust them to the slight darkness outside. Samara has Emily pinned against a wall while they kiss. "Holy shit." I whisper to myself in the silence. After awhile they separate and head back towards they main building.

I stay upright, thinking about what I had just seen. My roommates were making out. _They're gay?_. I stop thinking when I hear giggling down the hall. ."Shhh Samara stop." I hear Emily say as she opens the door. I immediately lay down and cover myself with my blanket.

"Em, it's fine, she's still asleep." I hear the blonde reply.

There's silence for a few seconds and I hear a bed screech under someone's weight. "I guess so, but we have class in a few hours."

"Ugh, alright." I hear them kiss again. "I love you."

"I love you too." Emily says.

After I hear soft snores in the room I force myself to sleep.

**XXXX**

_Ugh, what is that annoying noise?_. I throw my covers off of me and sit up. I crawl to the end of my bed and smack the snooze button on the alarm. I notice that Emily is cuddled up with Samara on her bed. _I guess they are together, but why didn't they say anything yesterday?._ I see Samara shifting and Emily waking up by the movement.

I get up, grab what I need and head towards the bathroom. When I reach for the door handle I hear Samara wake up. I walk in and as soon as I close the door I hear Emily say. "She saw us."

I lay my clothes on the red tiled counter and turn the water on. Before I get in the shower, I look at myself in the mirror. This is going to be a long day, I look exactly how I feel. Like shit. I take in a deep breath and get undressed before taking a twenty minute shower. After I brush my teeth, I get dressed, and do my hair.

When I walk out Emily walks in and Samara just looks at me. I walk to my bed and put on my blue blazer and my white knee-highs. As I put on my black shoes, she talks. "Listen about what you saw-"

I interrupt her. "I don't have a problem with it, if that's what you're wondering."

She laughs slightly. "That's good, but what I was about to say is that nobody knows. So could you please not tell anyone?"

I nod. "It's not my secret to tell."

She gives me a satisfied look. "Thank you Melody."

I smile at the name. "No problem Samara." I say. I grab my book bag and head off to my first class. I still have forty-five minutes until the bell, but I want to check on Mike on my way. As I stride through the hallways I run into someone. "Oh my god I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." He says. I look up and I'm in shock.

"Ezra?" I question.

"Well here it's Mr. Fitz, but how do you-" I see a look of acknowledgement cross his gorgeous features. "You're that girl from the bar in Philly."

"Yeah." I say simply and then remember what he said. "Mr. Fitz?" I raise an eyebrow and we continue walking.

"Uh, yeah. I teach AP English. What brings you here?" He asks, while looking forward.

"I just um, transferred schools."

He nods. "So you teach here now?" He stops and looks at me.

_Damn it, I forgot I lied about my age._ "Not exactly, I'm a student."

His eyes bulge out. "What?"

"Hey, Ar." Mike says walking up to me. He looks at Ezra who just walked into a classroom at the end of the hall. "Who was that?"

"One of the teachers."_ One of _my_ teachers. I correct myself._


End file.
